


Resident Evil - the first encounter

by Dean1979



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean1979/pseuds/Dean1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend an I decided to play Resident Evil only to put pulled right into the game, now we have ta try ta survive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resident Evil - the first encounter

**Author's Note:**

> yup this is another collaboration fic form me an my best bud, we are going to be working on it in Skype whenever she remembers to download it, this is also just the ruff-draft

“So did you get the games?” said a girl with dark blonde hair and glasses. “Of course I did! I still can’t believe that YOU want to play these games?” said a girl with dark brown hair. “Face your fears! Shock therapy! Shock the fear from your system!” declared the blonde girl strongly. “Say that when you’re not hiding behind a pillow dear.” Said the dark haired girl with a large grin. “Be quiet Renee!” cried out the blonde girl as she was holding a large body pillow. “Sorry Tasha but it’s true.” Said Renee with a laugh. Renee was a girl around 5’3 in her twenties with shoulder length dark brown hair and hazel eyes. The girl she was talking to, Tasha had blonde hair also in her twenties with pale blue eyes and oval shaped glasses. “I still can’t believe that you finally got the nerve to play these,” said Renee while waving around a video game with ‘RESIDENT EVIL’ clearly across the front. “I remember that one party at Halloween when you freaked out at those girls dressed like zombies and now you want to play these games, sigh they just grow up so fast don’t they!” said Renee while miming at wiping away tears from her eyes. “Grrr! Why are we friends again!?” declared Tasha. “Oh come on you know you love me!” said Renee with a large grin. “Let’s just play before I decide to smother you.” Said Tasha with an evil glint in her eyes while making choking motions with her hands towards Renee. “Alrighty then! We’ll start at the beginning!” Renee declared while holding up the games as though she was spreading the gospel truth. The girls quickly set up the game consoles and put in the game discs before they made sure the memory cards were in place and hit ‘new game’ when they got to the start up menu and sat through the opening sequence and a bit few minutes of the playthrough when something odd happened with the game. “Huh?” said Tasha with a look of surprise on her face. “What is it?” asked Renee. “I don’t think that that’s supposed to be there…”said Tasha with a look of uncertainty on her face as she gestured towards a part of the screen where an odd plant was sitting. “It looks kinda like Plant 42, but that’s not supposed to be in the game until later on.” Tasha said with confusion. “Really? How weird.” Renee said with surprise. Both girls watched with disbelief as the plant just suddenly started moving after their words as though it had actually heard them and was offended by it. Suddenly the vines of the plant just surged straight towards the screen and actually somehow went through it just greatly shocking the two girls into silence before it grabbed a hold of them and pulled them both through the screen before they could do anything.

By the time that the girls finally got their wits back they were released by the vines to collide hard with the ground. “GAH!” “OOHFF!” said both girls as they ended up in a pile. “WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED HERE?!” said Tasha as she looked around in shock at the dark forest that she and her friend were suddenly both in. “Did anyone get the name of the truck that smacked us?” asked Renee feeling slightly woozy.  “This can’t be happening, this just CAN’T be happening!” said Tasha with a freaked out look on her face. Renee was about to say something to try to calm her friend down when they both suddenly froze as they heard growling from right behind them. They both slowly turned around and saw what looked like Dobermans but the differences between a house dog and these dogs was that this dogs quite literally looked like they were dead, missing chunks of their flesh and skin with some missing an eye or an ear with also missing some organs as well. The dogs didn’t like they wanted to play a game of fetch or that they were angry with the girls for intruding on their territory like a normal pack of wild dogs as some of the dogs still had collars on their necks. No, these dogs were looking at the girls like they were they’re next meal. “Oh my god…those are-but that just can’t be…are those?!” said Tasha as she quietly freaked out at what looked to be honest to god Cerberus B.O.W.s in front of them. “Um…good doggies?” offered Renee hesitantly as she saw the dogs slowly creep closer to them. “Good doggies?! We’re gonna die and be zombie dog chow and you say ‘good doggies’?!” hissed Tasha at her friend as she refused to tear her eyes away from the said zombie dogs. Before Renee could say anymore to her defense the pack lunged at them. Before the girls could scream or do anything there was a sudden burst of gunfire mowing down the pack of dead dogs.

“Are you ladies alright?” said a deep voice. Renee and Tasha quickly turned to face the voice as they were both struck speechless, because before them was Albert Wesker and behind him and to the sides were the other members of the S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team; Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton and Joseph Frost. “Oh wow. is this for real?” said Renee as both she and Tasha were struck with disbelief at the sight before them. “What are you ladies doing here? All civilians in the area of Raccoon City were told to stay out of the forests and mountains until the murders were resolved.” Asked Barry Burton with a look of concern on his bearded face. Both Renee and Tasha froze up at that as how could they possibly explain that they were from the real world and had been pulled into a universe created by a gaming company for a franchise of theirs that they made money off of by blowing zombies to pieces?

“Um, we came to Raccoon City to visit with some friends of ours for a camping trip! But the car we used is a rental, and it broke down on us! So we were trying to get to the campsite on our own, we didn’t know about the murders though.” Tasha said nervously as she firmly avoided staring at Wesker as she talked, not knowing what she would do if she looked at the man for too long. “Yeah if we knew that we would’ve just stayed at home!” declared Renee as she back up her friends cover story for them. “Well what do we do captain? We can’t just make them go back to town on their own with a possible killer on the loose can we?” asked Jill as she looked to Wesker. “But we can’t bring them with us, they’ll just slow us down!” said Joseph indignantly. Both Renee and Tasha bristled at that. They may not have real life experience but playing shooter games (or watching others play them) like devil may cry or black ops had taught them something. Renee decided to demonstrate that as she quickly got close to Joseph and much to the shock of the other members of ALPHA she got into Joseph’s guard and winded him while taking his handgun by first stomping on his left foot and then punching him in the side before knocking him down. “I have an overprotective older brother!” declared Renee cheekily as she threw the gun at Tasha who quickly checked it over. “And Tasha’s grandpa was a policeman!” Renee finished cheerfully to the other members of S.T.A.R.S who looked amused at how easily Joseph had been taken down by a girl smaller than him.

“Well I guess that means we don’t have to worry about them if they come along then!” Jill said calmly with a huge smile at Joseph who was in shock. “They can go with me!” Jill finished towards Wesker. Wesker had a thoughtful look on his face as he observed all of this before he seemed to make a decision and nodded towards Jill. “Alright you’re directly responsible for them Valentine.” Wesker decreed as he moved forwards further into the forest with the other members of S.T.A.R.S quickly falling into place behind him. Renee and Tasha made sure they were at the back as they whispered to each other, their eyes darted around them at the forest and back to Wesker at the front. “Wesker is here! WESKER!” Tasha faintly whisper-shouted as her eyes widened as she stared at the pale blond British man. “I know! You need to calm down before he decides to go and shoot us full of holes!” Renee faintly whisper-shouted right back at her friend. “But that means that we’re going to be going into the Spencer Mansion in the Arklay Mountains! We’re going to have to deal with giant man eating plants and spiders and fly people and lizards people!” Tasha whisper-shouted desperately. “We’re gonna have to fight Spider-Man? Cool!” Renee said cheerfully. “Not cool!” Tasha somehow whisper-wailed. “Don’t worry, we just have to make sure that we stay near either Jill or Chris and we’ll be okay. The main characters never die after all!” Renee said reassuringly. “I really hope that you’re right…” Said Tasha uncertainly as they caught back up to the others. “Um, what are you guys doing her exactly? Besides looking for a killer?” said Tasha hesitantly. “We’re looking for the Bravo Team of S.T.A.R.S, they came here before we did hours ago but we lost contact with them.” Jill informed them simply with a small smile, probably hoping to calm them down. “Alright! I want you all to spread out! Valentine remember, those two are in your care!” ordered Wesker as the team split up.

Before they could go anywhere, Barry suddenly appeared before the two of them with a large smile as he handed the two girls some handguns and spare clips. “Just in case you ladies need to defend yourself, but hopefully nothing will happen!” Barry said. “Oh I wish.” Mumbled Renee as she looked at the gun that she had been given. “Huh?” said Barry in confusion. “Oh nothing sir! Don’t worry about it!” declared Tasha brightly as she smiled up at the large man.


End file.
